Dance with the devil
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Elizabeth family took a trip to the orient where her family was killed. 3 years later after she has been claimed dead she shows up on a stormy night at the Phantomhive manor soaked to the bone and very much different than she was. Full summary inside!
1. Dance with the Devil

**Frist of all this is a oneshot I did based off I plot I have for a roleplay, I don't plan to write anymore on this really but I might if I get the proper inspiration. The song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin inspired this as well so I suggest you listen to it while you read. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Word count: 2,608**

**Rating: Pg-13, or Teen**

**Paring/ Character: if you look at it I guess Older!LizzieXSebastian**

**Summary: Elizabeth family took a trip to the orient where her family was killed. 3 years later after she has been claimed dead she shows up on a stormy night at the Phantomhive manor soaked to the bone and very much different than she was. She finally understands Ciel's pain and a certain demon now has his sights set on her.**

3 years had passed since the disappearance of the Midford family. Ciel had slowly gotten over the death of his fiancé as he was no engaged to another girl who somehow had been far worse than Elizabeth ever had. Though he had moved on all the servants in the house hadn't quite gotten over the death of the female visitor and wondered what happened to take out a full family of knights. This included Sebastian, he knew the strength the girl had possessed and wondered what could have taken them out so easily. He remembered the way she turned into a lioness to protect Ciel aboard the Campania, graceful yet strong the way she moved with her swords and then in a trip to the orient, just like that, they were gone. It had been said it was just a carriage accident. They found 3 bodies. That had meant someone was missing and he had helped with the funeral seeing as at the time Ciel was too distraught to try. Though it didn't look it the boy was attached to his cousin. It may had been not in a romantic sense but she was the last thing left from his life before it was all shattered.

The weather was rainy and dark outside so it would be amazing if anyone would be willing to travel in this weather, yet as the butler walked checking things in main foyer there was a knock on the door. The butler raised an eyebrow as he went to answer the door. It was then he stared at the young woman in front of him soaked from the rain. Bright blonde hair that seemed to be suddenly dull and was down and stopping at the waist, Emerald green eyes that seemed to have the life sucked out of them and the once flawless, porcelain like skin was scared and bruised with both old and fairly recent scars. The girl was none other than Elizabeth.

Sebastian quickly let the sopping girl into the house. He didn't need to ask if it was her. Despite all the smells that lingered on her body, some that he wish hadn't been on her body, he could still smell the slight innocence that lay in her soul though something had left it tainted. It wasn't like Ciel's soul though you could say in a way they were similar. No hers had an even darker presences yet an even stronger innocence that the same time. It wasn't that she had a better soul then Ciel's, he was quite content with his masters, but the fact the blonde's would also make a nice meal if he could convince her to form a contract with him.

"Lady Elizabeth… may I ask what happened to you and your family?" He asked slowly as she then looked up at the butler a moment before she looked at the tiled ground.

"They're all dead… and it wasn't a carriage accident…" she spoke softly proving the demon's theory correct. He knew that something like that seemed highly unlikely.

"Murdered in cold blood, I was at least able to get away, though…" A shiver went through her small body as she clenched her eyes shot her hands balling up, but no tears. She hadn't cried in a long time, she wondered if it was because she forgot how to, or that she had no tears left in cry, that she had spilled them all the night her family lay in ruins.

"Though I wasn't as lucky as I would have liked" She said a slight amount of venom in her voice. She didn't speak much more and Sebastian didn't push either.

"Would you like to see the young master?" Sebastian asked he wondered what his reaction would be to seeing the blonde creature in front of him. A soft nod left her body. Of course she wanted to see her cousin. He was the only family she had left at all and she couldn't bear to not tell him she was alive. She slowly followed the butler through the familiar halls. The first time she actually started to feel safe in years and it wasn't with her cousin but rather his butler. She felt something off about him though. She hadn't been as Naïve as Ciel thought and knew Sebastian wasn't human, she didn't know what he was and didn't care to as long as he never turned his back on Ciel. He knew she knew of this and both had a silent agreement to never speak of it in front of Ciel and know he knew that if he wanted her to be his next meal he'd have to discuss it with Ciel due to him being his current master. Doors to the study soon opened.

"Haven't I told you to-"Ciel stopped midsentence seeing the girl with Sebastian. At first he couldn't recognize her. She was so different. 3 years had changed a lot. Her body had developed and her entire being seemed different but when the butler offered a small nod from behind the blonde confirming his lords thought he stood up.

"Lizzie?" he asked slowly. Hearing those words the blonde froze a moment. She hadn't heard anyone use a term of endearment to her in such a long time it felt so strange. She slowly nodded a bit now knowing how Ciel must have felt the day she came to find him alive. It was history repeating it's self yet at the same time the tables were completely turned. The young earl came up and hugged her slowly careful with her out of fear she might break or this might be a dream and she would fade away. He thought he had gotten over her death but it was now clear he had only forced himself to be numb. With her in his arms he didn't want to let go. The blonde slowly returned the hug as she understood everything now. Why Ciel had been so cold and different; she couldn't imagine what he had gone through.

He slowly pulled out of the hug.

"Dinner is over but I'm sure Sebastian can cook you something and set up a bath and room for you, your welcome to stay as long as you need" He said slowly as she nodded and then looked at the butler who nodded.

"I will do that now, Please follow me my lady" he said as she nodded. It felt awkward and strange to be back in a noble position after being a slave for so long. Elizabeth slowly walked through the twists and turns as she soon got to the dining room.

"Please wait here while I prepare dinner" he said as she gripped the back of his tail coat a moment making him stop.

"Is something wrong?" he asked slowly as she seemed to be trying to choose her words carefully.

"May I be in the kitchen with you I don't want to be alone…" she said slowly as the butler's expression softened a bit as he nodded slowly. He led her to the kitchen as he noticed she didn't let go of the tail coat till they got there. Sebastian moved a chair for her to sit in as she then looked around a moment.

"Would you like me to actually cook something or would you like me to use my abilities?" he asked seeing as she knew of his true nature.

"…. I don't really care either way." She said slowly as he nodded a bit. He then set a table cloth on the wooden table as then at that moment a small amount of food lay on it her eyes widening slightly. She glanced at him as if asking if this were real as he nodded and motioned for her to eat. The first thing she reached for happen to be a roll of bread and she took a small bite of it her eyes widening slightly as the taste filled her mouth. Smooth and soft, light and airy, she hadn't had food like this in such a long time and she forgotten how something as simple as fresh bread could taste so good.

She soon finished eating as he helped lead her to the bathroom.

"I can set up the water for you but as you know I can not be in there with you" he said slowly as she nodded as she saw the steam rise form the water. A hot bath for the first time in a long time would be so nice. He soon left as she got out of the torn and stained dress slowly dipping into the hot bath. She flinched slightly as it touched some cute and scrapes on her skin but soon the burning died down. She washed her body slowly and then her hair. She rested in the water a bit longer before a knock came at the door.

"My lady due to such short notice on your arrival you will have to borrow a night gown from May-rin but I think this time it may fit you… I shall leave it right by the door for you to get" She heard Sebastian's voice as she slowly got out of the water seeing it was now a murky color due to all the grime that laid on her body before the wonderful hot water. She saw the towel and slowly dried off as she then cracked the door to see Sebastian still there but his back to the door as the dress was on a small chair. She slowly took it and got dressed before walking out.

He looked at her and then found that her hair had at least regained its shine.

"Let me lead you to your room" He said slowly as she nodded and followed him

"The young lord had already retired himself for the night, If you would like I can prepare a cup of tea before you sleep if you like" the demon spoke as she nodded

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." She said her voice was still a lot softer and shyer then he remembered but he knew it couldn't be helped with what she could have gone though. They slowly got to the room as she took in the lovely lace and silk covered room. She slowly made her way to the bed as Sebastian smiled already having the cup of tea in her hand.

"Chamomile, to help you sleep" he said slowly as she nodded a bit taking the delicate china in her hand and slowly taking a sip of the hot drink. She felt it move through her body warming it up again as she drank it. Not long after the butler was gone and she lay sleeping in the bed with the lights off but the curtains open letting in the now clearing sky show and moonlight peak into the windows. Her rest wasn't peaceful. She woke up in a cold sweat the breath caught in her throat as she then tried to catch her breath. She only knew of one person who would be up at this time of night.

"S-sebastian?" he voice was soft and cracked but only a few seconds there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Elizabeth may I come in?" She heard his voice.

"Yes" another soft whisper left her body. She was trembling as she could still feel the pain that seared from her dream those cold eyes peering at her. The butler was soon at her side as he saw her body shaking as he had seen this with Ciel; nightmares did terrible things to humans. He slowly moved to comfort her when he realized he shouldn't do so but before he could move away she clung to him. For the first time since the night of her parents' death she cried. She let it all out on the butler clutching onto him as his face softened once again his arms going around her. He remembered his chat with Ciel. He had said it was Lizzie's choice because it would be hypocritical of him to suggest otherwise, He knew if she didn't want to talk about her past that it meant something dark had occurred.

"My lady…. I wish to tell you what I am, and what I really am to the young lord" He said slowly as she slowly started to calm down and nodded though she didn't move from the butlers arms.

"I am a demon, I am a tool for him to use to gain his revenge on those who killed his parents and put him where I found him, he was just as broken then as you are now" He said slowly as she seemed to tense up at the information but it didn't last long as she looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from the crying and also blood shot but she didn't care.

"… A contract with a demon means you will never know the joys of heaven, you will be forever bound to who you make the contract and they have your soul that is all they ask for." She slowly processed his words and then understood why he was saying this. He wanted to make a contract with her as well. The memory of the nightmare and her families death played back in her head as she closed her eyes and let her head fall to his chest.

"I understand what you are saying…. I wish to form a contract with you…" she said softly as he nodded a bit using his teeth to pull off the glove that laid on his left hand.

"Where do you wish to bare the mark of our contract" She looked at his now demonic glowing eyes. They seemed so cold yet at the same time so warm and inviting. She had no clue where one should be placed. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and then spoke

"It is your choice anywhere is fine" she said slowly. She saw a smirk make its way to the demon's face. He felt like his mark this time should be poetic and laid his hand on the spot in which her heart beat quickly underneath. She felt like her body was on fire at the touch she wanted to scream out in pain but let it get stuck in her throat as he then pulled away. A mark quite the same as the one on his hand lay a top of her breast as she panted from holding in the scream.

"My lady seems to have a high threshold for pain now I see" he said slowly making it sound more or less normal conversation rather than what it felt like to her. She knew know she was dancing with the devil but somehow that didn't seem to make her uneasy but rather she felt more in power of her own life. They were forever bound by chains of their contract. She looked at him as he looked at her as well.

"My lady you should rest, I am sure tomorrow will be busy, after all you will need your strength for your revenge" She nodded as she moved back under the covers.

"Stay till I fall asleep please…" she said softly. Something so simple and so childlike right after all this had happened and he couldn't say no.

"Of course My lady" he said as he then watched her slowly lull to sleep the moonlight being the only light in the room before he left quietly.


	2. The Misfit and the Demon

**Hello I never planned to continue this at first but meeting someone at a local anime convention who was a fan of this one shot inspired me to, she is now a wonderful friend of mine so it is her to thank for the wonderful second installment of Dance with the Devil, most of this chapter was inspired by the song Misfit by Lesley Roy and I highly recommend you check it out. I forgot to state in the previous chapter that I have no ownership of Kuroshitsuji or its characters, all I own is this plot, please review if you can.**

**It was also brought to my attention in the reviews that someone thought that only one contract per demon can exist but if you were to watch season two *spoiler here be careful I warned you*, in Ciel's body Alois made a contact with Hannah as well making the body and soul inside have 2 contracts at once, I don't see why it can't work the opposite way, this is a fanfiction and by all means that should say that the lines left from the show are blurred so there is no reason why it isn't plausible.**

It had been a full month since Elizabeth's return. The bubbly girl they once knew was entirely gone. She couldn't keep the facade up forever. Even when she was younger she was never the girl Ciel had thought her to be. Of course the swords were one thing but the girl had a far better understanding of the underground than what he first thought. The blonde had been trained to be a knight, a perfect match for the queens guard dog. Someone who could protect themselves as well as others if needed. The fiancé to queen's watchdog came with many other lesson that few people knew about.

The blonde lady had dark circles under her eyes. To say she had been having issues sleeping would be an understatement. The small girl had often woken up from nightmares as though the month sometimes having several a night. Sebastian had to check on her constantly only to find her shivering below the blankets of her bed. Elizabeth still hadn't announced her return to the court and queen because she didn't think she could handle explaining what truly happened without breaking out in not tears but rage. The only people who knew the truth were the servants of the house as well as her cousin.

It wasn't long before the demon butler had noticed the blonde had been wearing more covering clothes. Even in warmer weather she instead on wearing sleeves that covered past her wrists. She also didn't let May-rin help dress her at all. It was all too clear that something was wrong with her. Sebastian then had to make a point to her that not only was he Ciel's faithful servant, but also hers.

It was a warmer spring day as Elizabeth had locked herself up in room rather than having tea in the garden like normal. Ciel was having a visit from his fiancé and being out there at the same time would raise suspicion within the house. She stared at her own reflection being nothing like the small girl who pretended to be sweet and weak to make Ciel feel better. She was no longer one for the cute things rather just what she needed to survive. Her green eyes seemed to hold all the pain of the past couple months. She had yet to spill everything that had occurred while she was in the orient. Her once childish hair style was replaced with an intricate braid May-rin had showed her how to do with small amounts of red spider lilies in her hair as well to contrast her green eyes. They were he aunt's favorites besides roses.

The blonde slowly raised her sleeve a moment and looked at her arms. Despite the healing of the bruises from when she first returned there were fresh scars that were healing. Elizabeth Middleford was falling fast into darkness letting it consume her very being. She would never admit it but without pain here with her now she could only see this as a dream. Something that wasn't real and she'd wake back up in that disgusting place. A knock came at the door of her room as she heard the familiar voice.

"My Lady may I come inside?" Came the butler clad in black's voice. The blonde haired girl quickly tugged down her sleeve before fixing the random parts of her dress before speaking.

"Yes." The man walked in pushing in a tray with a teapot and a small silver tray with small assorted snacks for her to eat.

"I had a feeling you'd would like something to snack on like normal and seeing as you can leave the room I brought it to you" He spoke his voice steady and calm as he looked at her. She nodded a bit as he started to pour the tea.

"Lady grey tea with some tarts with seasonal berries as well as some macaroons. I remembered you like the ones that the master brought home from France so I thought I could make you some" he said slowly to her as she nodded taking the tea that the butler had already add her milk and sugar to in the perfect amounts as she took in the aroma of the tea.

"My lady could you set down the tea for a moment" He said slowly looking at her as she blinked but did so. It was then he grabbed her arm causing her to flinch as he tugged down the sleeve.

"Just as I thought... Human are such complex creatures, you naturally hate pain but somehow you use it as an escape..." he said slowly. Tears brimmed at Elizabeth's eyes but she didn't move. She didn't dare let the other know that she was going to cry. Since that night she hadn't cried again but with him here all the walls she tried building up just crumbled to nothing. This demon, this creature of the night knew more about herself than she did.

"The young master wouldn't be happy to hear you have such wounds on your body" he told her as she already had refused to let him heal her in any abnormal ways seeing as even if the scars faded all the events would still be imprinted in her mind down to her very soul.

"Your eating habits as of late have been lacking as well, is something wrong?" he asked her his arms still holding her as he eyes never left the ground. She wasn't going to lose her walls again, before she needed to be strong to protect and weak in order to love, now she knew love was impossible and that she needed to be strong to survive with no ounce of weakness to be seen at all. It didn't take long for her to slack in his hold as she closed her eyes not wanting to look into the blood colored ones.

Those demonic eyes the butler held would pull the truth from her one way or another. She was falling into an abyss all too quickly.

"You will not speak to Ciel about this" She said her voice holding no emotion as the butler made a face

"My Lady I've been given an order to never lie to the young lord, if he asks I have to tell him" He said as her green eyes snapped open as she glared at the clashing blood red ones.

"He'll suspect something soon, he already has asked if there were still wounds left due to your dress, please allow me to heal at least those wounds in which you have inflicted upon yourself so he will not see" Elizabeth knew that Ciel was one for getting what he wanted and the butler was to be both of theirs now, it wouldn't be long before one way or another the blue haired teen got word of what she was doing to herself.

"Do what you must" her words came out softly and almost hesitant as the demon nodded his eyes changing to an almost glowing red with slitted pupils. The butler slid off one of his gloves with ease revealing the marking of their contract as well as Ciel's and black nails. Once off it started to emanate a purple glow as he moved it over the wounds upon her arms. Elizabeth bit her lip as she felt like thousands of little needles were stabbing her as the scars and wounds faded to nothing.

Once the scars had faded he pulled away putting the glove back on as she refused to look up at him.

"What is she like...? Ciel's fiancé?" She asked slowly. She knew that the butler would leave if needed elsewhere but small conversation would make the time pass better as the black haired male only thought a moment on how to phrase his opinion on the girl.

"Although she is a beauty, she is highly spoiled and does not know how to behave politely, you may have been energetic in the past but you knew when things were far too serious and you knew when to apologize for impolite behavior." Elizabeth could hear the distaste in his words. This told her the girl had more than likely done something on a semi-personal level to upset the black clad butler. She soon picked up the tea cup to continue to drink the now slightly cooled tea as well as slowly eat some of the snacks the butler had brought for her as they continued to converse.

**~Dance with the Devil~**

The days that passed the blonde had been getting closer to the butler. He understood her boundaries but knew when to intervene. Since their encounter in her room she had manage to stop inflicting pain upon herself and was able to wear dresses with shorter sleeves for the warmer weather as well as finally finish learning how to play piano with the help of the demonic butler. Today the rainy weather of England was making it hard to do anything. Ciel was cooped up in his office doing work as well as planning for the wedding to come that winter. Elizabeth new it was more of a political marriage then one filled with love. Even though both of their parents were placed into arranged marriages there was love to it as well. For Ciel that wasn't an option, though with his job as the queen's watch dog that meant that it was for the best so that if someone did kill her he wouldn't feel much loss.

From what Elizabeth could observe of the girl, she was utterly defenseless and a poor match for the manor's inhabits. Even the servants each had a powerful skills set, and when she was his fiancé she of course had her swords most the time under her skirt held by nice leather straps. Paula, the girl's previous maid had even been knowledgeable with poisons and such other things in order to protect her family, but this girl was nothing more than a trophy wife, besides beauty she had nothing going for her. She did not love Ciel like she had once thought, they were just family now nothing more, this didn't change the fact however that she didn't think that this thornless flower would be good enough for her cousin.

As the rain hit the window she sat in one of the game rooms looking out at the garden. Today was passing rather slowly as she wondered what would there be to do before she settled for playing the large piano that was in the corner of the room. Ciel had picked it up for her to practice on as it was a wonderful white color with gold detailing upon it. The blonde haired girl searched for the music sheets as she then sat on the bench and started to practice. Not long after she started Sebastian had shown himself in the room. Once finished with the piece she took a breath.

"You are getting better." he offered as she looked up at him. He moved to stand behind her as he held his hands above hers.

"May I?" he asked as she gave a small nod. He placed his hands atop of hers guiding them slowly to play the parts of the piece she was having trouble with.

For some unknown reason her heart decided to speed up as a flush came to her face. The butler noticed but did not speak of it to avoid further embarrassing his mistress. After several minutes they stopped.

"I must prepare dinner for this evening but we can continue this lesson after words if you would like" he offered as she gave a polite nod. After the butler had left she was alone with her thoughts that traveled in her wandering mind. For the blonde she was now utterly confused with how her heart was responding to the man who was going to exact her revenge. The only person with any sort of help was Lau and he was talking in riddles and they had gotten nowhere. It wasn't as if she didn't want her revenge but her heart was now being greedy. She also wanted to be a normal girl.

It was now that she was glad she had never announced her return and the fact she wasn't dead to anyone else. If she had there would be much more stress bound to her with all the new things unfolding in her life. It was then she realized when the last time she had felt this light flutter in her chest. She was in love with the demon and it wasn't going to work. To love her would be impossible as she was broken far beyond repair, and for a demon to be capable of such emotion was preposterous. The girl was alone in her heart a black, a misfit to everything the world had ever known; all on her own was she to suffer this fate of this cruel world.

She slowly stood up brushing off her dress before heading to leave only to almost bump into the man of which her thoughts were consumed by.

"My lady diner is ready in the main dining hall, the young lord asked me to escort you" he said as she nodded as she was hesitant to take his arm as they walked through the halls and down the stairs to the main dining hall. The rose colored tint returned to her face as they walked in silence as he helped into her seat. This did not go unnoticed by her cousin. He dismissed the butler to get the food as he looked into her green eyes his bright blue one staring at her.

"Lizzie... you know it's quite okay to …. have those feelings for him right" He spoke. It wasn't often that he had called her that but since her return he tried to do so as often as possible hoping it would bring a smile to her face after countless years of her trying to get him to do so. Green eyes went wide as she messed with her nails trying to get imaginary dirt out from under them.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about Ciel" she said slowly being careful with her words.

"I've made an order for him to never lie, you can always ask him yourself in a roundabout way, I'm sure it will make things easier, besides, I want to see you happy, and if your hell was anything like mine then you are entitled to gain happiness in some way." The earl was far too happy to speak his mind on the matter as he stopped and then the butler had served dinner though the two nobles didn't pay attention to what he had said in terms of what it was besides the fact they had a soup served in front of them at the moment. After the butler's departure back into the kitchen Ciel manage to give her a look.

"It's better to than to be left wondering on what could have been." He stated simply.

**~Dance with the Devil~**

That night Elizabeth couldn't sleep at all. The words that Ciel had said were still ever present in her mind. How could she ask the demon such a thing? She soon found out she would never sleep without some kind of closure to this at all. Sitting up her blonde hair flowing down to her waist as she sighed and then stretched.

"Sebastian?"

She called. Not long after the door opened which surprised the blonde. It must have meant the butler had been rather near to respond as quickly as he had.

"Yes my lady?" he held a smirk on his lips making her uneasy as to what she was going to ask.

"W-what do you think of me?" she asked knowing he couldn't lie thanks to Ciel and this was still roundabout enough to save her pride.

"My lady-"

"Please... call me Elizabeth when we are alone... I feel like it's too formal for me" she said cutting him off as he offered a nod.

"Elizabeth, you are a strong and wonderful woman, you have gone through so much and yet still have the strength to carry on which is quite rare in your species." She took in his words as he then continued.

"Any man to have you at their side would be a lucky man indeed, I must admit I was surprised by the fact you never did announce your return to the queen though" he said as she blinked a moment.

"Can demons feel emotions?" she asked slowly looking at the bedding as if it held some kind of secret answer to all the questions she had been asking too afraid to look into the male's eyes.

"That is a difficult question to answer. I once told the young lord that demons do not harbor human emotions" Elizabeth felt like breaking, she knew it wasn't going to end well.

"But we have our own set of emotions which are far more complex than any human emotions; most demons only feel a small range of the ones known however..." This took the green eyed girl by surprise. Though it would make sense to begin with, she just didn't know how to take this all in quickly.

"Elizabeth is there a reason for your curiosity tonight?" he asked slowly already having an idea as to the blonde's true desire of this situation. He wasn't blind but he knew humans were strange creatures and most the time didn't do the things that would make the most sense.

"What emotions do you harbor for me?" she asked slowly taking a deep breath after words.

"... a hard question to answer indeed, the closest thing on the human spectrum would be between like and love, so an appropriate word I would guess would be falling for you" he said slowly leaving the girl in shock. The few seconds of silence felt like hours on the girl before she slowly nodded letting the words sink in.

"I assume the reason you asked me such a thing is you became aware to your own emotions that you harbor for me?" he spoke unsure for a moment which was a rare sight.

Elizabeth had a flush but nodded not trusting her voice at the moment.

"It's late you should sleep..." he said moving as she grabbed his tail coat much like the first night back at the manor.

"Stay till I fall asleep?" her voice came out more of a question than an order but her nodded and stood by her bed blowing out the candles on his candelabra. He gently stroked her hair as she was lulled to sleep.

"What a fine seasoning this emotion brings to your soul, it will be that much more delicious now that it belongs only to me" He said as he soon left the room to prepare for the following days work.


End file.
